


Miracles can happen too

by iidahime



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Rated teen for safety, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, pretty ooc whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidahime/pseuds/iidahime
Summary: They say as soon as you enter the afterlife, you can find your soulmate.But Gabriel had never found her soulmate.Gabriel/Vignette Soulmate Fic





	Miracles can happen too

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing something on ao3!
> 
> I'm still a novice writer so any criticism is always welcome!

They say as soon as you enter the afterlife, you can find your soulmate.

But Gabriel had never found her soulmate.

Not that she was entirely bothered by that fact.

Though being the top angel in class is bound to start rumours.

‘Has Gabriel found her soulmate yet?’ 

‘Do you think Gabriel is my soulmate?’

‘I’m so jealous of Gabriel’s soulmate.’

Gabriel’s soulmate this and Gabriel’s soulmate that.

If she’s being honest, Gabriel couldn’t stand comments like this.

Who needs a soulmate when you have top grades to get. Protecting humans is all that matters, romance is just a handicap.

The words written on Gabriel’s wrist read:

‘Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?’

These were the first words she would be destined to hear from her soulmate when they meet.

If they ever would meet.

From these words alone, Gabriel could guess that her soulmate was at least a somewhat kind angel. She could deal with that.

Despite being a smart, award-winning, destined to do great things angel: only one thing had ever confused her.

Gabriel had talked to a lot of different angels in her day, for one reason or another. She was prestigious enough to have these privileges.

Even after speaking with so many different faces and characters, not a single one had started with:

‘Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?’

These seven words have haunted Gabriel every single second she has been living on heaven.

If her soulmate is not on heaven, then a human soulmate?

That’s not possible, not in any textbook has she heard of an angel having a human as their soulmate.

Perhaps she would need to gaze even lower down than earth.

No, if a human soulmate has never been recorded, there is no way a demon soulmate has either.

Alas, Gabriel does want to find her soulmate.

Not because she was interested in a white-knight fantasy, where her soulmate sweeps her off of her feet: just like a bride.

Because she wanted these eerie words off of her left wrist.

She wanted to be able to say someone’s name when asked unnecessary questions.

To keep prying mouths away.

That is all.

She couldn’t care less about a lovey dovey ending.

She doesn’t need romance.

She needs to help the people down on earth.

No room for interruptions.

The day Gabriel graduates will be one of complete bliss.

She can finally fulfill her only goal.

With no more intrusions from others.

She doesn’t need anyone.

Not family.

Not friends

Not soulmates.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Even in hell you can find true love.

But not for Vignette.

Vignette’s one true dream was to find her happy ending.

She could never achieve said dream before she was banished to hell.

True love is all you need to be happy right?

To be able to confide in someone, to be able to be cared about, to engage in intimacy.

That’s all Vignette could have ever wanted.

Fortunately, love can apparently be still found in depths of hell.

Unfortunately, no matter how many hours Vignette spent engaging in conversation with strangers, no one had ever begun with:

‘Yeah, falling tends to do that sometimes.’

Vignette, if being completely honest, didn’t completely understand that phrase.

She presumed her soulmate is rather sarcastic.

Maybe her soulmate had fallen over and she had gone to help him?

Maybe her soulmate had fallen for her. Fallen in love.

That sentence alone is enough to make Vignette swoon.

Though, as she thought about it, there’s no point in prying around to find someone who has fallen over.

That happens naturally.

However, Vigenette would try anything for her happy end.

For complete happiness.

Soulmate’s are your chosen partner for life right?

Even if your elected one had been a polar opposite to you, happiness was still insured.

Vignette desperately wanted to find her soulmate.

She thought about it so often it brought her to tears.

Why is she doing this?

Demons aren’t supposed to be love-struck goons, they are supposed to bring hatred and despair to all.

How did she end up like this?

Memories don’t pass over from your life on earth, though how you act and think is supposed to remain the same.

Then how does she feel like this?

Questions, too many questions.

They are eating at her mind.

She wants her soulmate to comfort her.

She needs them right now.

Where are you?

Please come to me.

I need you right now.

I don’t care who you are.

But please.

Make me feel like I’m wanted.

I’m not a waste of space am I?

Of course I am.

I’m a useless demon.

I can’t terrorise anyone.

Nobody wants me.

Nobody cares enough.

These thoughts daunted Vignette’s mind for as long as she can remember.

There was one saving grace.

In only a couple days she can escape to earth’s surface.

Her mission, to tear the humans apart.

Of course she wasn’t going to do that.

She’s going to live on earth.

As one of the humans.

It’s her last chance.

She will find happiness.

Her soulmate has to be up there.

She can feel it.

\----------------------------------------------------

On the same day, on the same hour, on the same minute.

An angel and a demon left their safe places to attend to the earth.

An angel and a demon who have matching marks on their wrists.

‘Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?’

‘Yeah, falling tends to do that sometimes.’

3 sentences to change a way of thinking.

3 sentences to change a life.

3 sentences to change history forever.

\------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel didn’t expect earth to be so boring.

Humans are boring, they don’t need tending to: they can figure everything out themselves.

School is boring, learning the same stuff you already know is a drag.

Something that isn’t so boring, is video games.

Gabriel shortly became addicted after accidently playing one.

Video games are exciting, they draw you in, you can meet new people.

Way more exciting than anything Gabriel has done on earth.

Before she knew it, Gabriel had completely ignored her duties as an angel altogether.

Video games were her life now.

Though, now that she had turned a new leaf.

Having a soulmate wouldn’t be too bad.

One thing she did miss about heaven was being completely surrounded by others.

Even if they didn’t mean anything to her.

Company is nice.

Being on earth made her realise that being lonely really is terrible.

Some people are lonely when they don’t want to be.

Others are popular when they don’t want to be.

Life is unfair.

Maybe her soulmate is lonely too, she has been ignoring him for all these years.

Lonely she was, a ‘she’ indeed, though two soulmates being the same sex is extremely rare, given the standards of the bible.

But miracles happen.

A she can be with a she.

An angel can be with a demon.

A demon she was, living peacefully on earth.

Cleaning her apartment, cooking her own meals, attending school.

This really was the best.

It feels as though all her worries have gone away.

Though, Vignette still thinks about her soulmate.

This time however, only positive thoughts about her soulmate consume her.

She can imagine she and her soulmate snuggling in her bed, eating dinner together, possibly more intimate things-

It’s fun to dream.

But dream did she have to no longer.

\---------------------------------------------------

A loud sigh escapes Gabriels mouth as she gazes into her empty cupboard. “Out of instant curry huh?”. However, Gabriel makes the logical conclusion that going to the grocery store is her only option to satisfy her cravings. 

She slipped on her most ‘formal’ clothes, being her gym clothes. She never wears them anyway, school is not important anymore. 

Gabriel peers into her wallet to check how much money she has to splurge on instant foods. Not much apparently. Despite still being known as a top angel up in heaven, and getting paid stupendous amounts: Gabriel is almost completely broke.

“Oh well, payday is in a couple days anyway.” She stuffs her wallet into her pocket, stealing a glance at the lettering on her wrist. Gabriel stops for a moment, just a moment: to think about her soulmate. She used to hate the idea, but now, if she’s being completely honest:

She is longing for it.

“Ugh, enough sappy drabble.” Gabriel murmurs to herself as she steps outside her cramped apartment. She looks up into the cloudless sky. 

“You’re still up there, aren’t you?”

This sudden pang of sadness really wasn’t what Gabriel expected today. Oh well, she can just cry all of it out after she buys her food for the week. It’ll be all okay.

Gabriel exists her apartment block and starts heading toward her local convenience store. She can already list all the different flavours of instant ramen she is going to buy. Curry ramen, beef stew ramen, chicken ra-

Gabriel’s thoughts were completely cut off by someone running into her at the corner of the street. The person she bumps into keeps their balance, however Gabriel tumbles to the ground.

It all happened too fast.

“Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself”

“Yeah, falling tends to do that sometimes.”

Almost immediately after these 3 sentences were spoken, the person Gabriel had run into burst into tears. Their bag fell, as did their entire body. Gabriel now saw that this person was indeed, a woman, short silky purple-black hair. She was beautiful, Gabriel can admit that, but seeing her crying out of the blue shocked Gabriel. It may have taken Gabriel longer than it should have but, she now understood why the woman was sobbing uncontrollably.

Possibly before she even noticed it, Gabriel was also crying. It took them this long, but this is her soulmate, a woman, a beautiful woman. Who cares if she’s a woman? She’s my soulmate and that’s all that matters.

Gabriel decides to take the first move on the crying woman. She slowly crawls up to her, close enough to be able to speak to each other.

“H-hey…”

Before she could even react, the purple haired woman embraced Gabriel with everything she had.

“I-I’ve been looking for you for a long time.”

Gabriel was shocked at how gorgeous her soulmate was. She was alluring, she was soft, she had the most elegant voice she had ever heard. 

She was everything Gabriel had been looking for.

Gabriel returned the embrace and they both sobbed and hiccuped in eachothers arms. Though as much as Gabriel wanted to stay here for eternity, she figured introductions were needed. She lifted her head out of her soulmates shoulder.

“What’s y-your name?”

Her soulmate looked up out of Gabriel’s shoulder, her face flushed and tear stained. She made complete eye contact with Gabriel.

“Vignette, you?”

“G-Gabriel.”

‘Vignette is a pretty name…’ Gabriel thought, though it is rather exotic. 

“Gabriel, I-I…”

Vignette manages to stutter out.

“I-I love you Gabriel. We’ve o-only just met each other but, I’ve been looking for y-you my whole life.”

Gabriel finds herself hypnotised in Vignette’s words. So lost in fact, her body moves without her.

Gabriel presses her lips to Vignette’s, ignoring the world around her. Who cares what the others think? Vignette returns the kiss, her lips as sweet as candy. The kiss seems to last an eternity, both of them getting lost in each other’s touch. Finally the two part, with one one phrase escaping Gabriel’s mouth.

“I love you Vignette.”


End file.
